Love And Wishes
by Psychlone
Summary: Its the end of their quest and Kagome's there for one last visit, but InuYasha doesn't show up, he was off making a romantic wish of his own. Oneshot prequel to Winds Of The Heart.


_**Love And Wishes**_

A short story about what happens when the show's over, what the jewel grants as its final wish, and where the hero's are now.

Kagome walked the beaten path to the well, her bag light s a feather, with her final parting gifts for everyone, except Inu-Yasha's was still in the bag, under all the gifts she received. She cried when he didn't come to see her off, and cried even further when she found out he took the jewel with him. "You big jerk." She sobbed as she broke down on the road.

A red flash ran towards the crying Kagome, standing over her. "Hey." He said casually.

"Inu-Yasha…you came to see me off?" she said hopefully and wiped her wet eyes.

"No." her eyes began to tear again. "I came to stop you." He said to her and kneeled in front of her and handed her the sacred jewel. "My wish didn't work, I want you to have it." He began to turn.

"To become a full demon?' her voice began to break.

"No…" he turned his head and didn't look her in the eyes, but she could see tears run down his cheek.

On instinct she got up and slowly walked to him. "What was your wish?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It was…it was…for you to love me." Now his teeth was bared as tears started to stream out when her hand left his shoulder. Soon they were placed around his waist and she held him close to her.

"The jewel can't grant something that's already true." She told him and dropped the jewel like it was nothing.

"W-what…" Inu-Yasha stuttered and trembled.

"You want me to love you, all you need is to say those three magic words." Her voice a mere whisper to him as she let him go and they both fell to a kneel on the floor.

The red clad lover turned to her and grabbed her shoulders softly. Then pulled her into a tight embrace. "Kagome, I love you. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouIlove!" he said without a breath and held onto her tighter. "I want you to stay with me, to live with me, build a life with me, keep my past away from me, to have a family with me! To have little dog-eared kids with beautiful chocolate brown eyes, to have a house in the woods by a lake and relax all day, to spend your life with me, to help me slay demons to protect the village, to help me heal emotionally and physically, to fight my inner demons, and to stay by my side while I heal from a hard battle. I want to hold you at night, protect you from any demon who threaten you, to have you to share my inheritance, and to help me have a family I always wanted, but to have the family I always wanted, I need you by my side and in my heart and bed." He cried through most of it, spilling his guts out, his deepest desires to his beloved Kagome.

"Love is so ironic…" Kagome said and rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Because I was thinking the exact same thing as you." Their lips ignited on fire as they kissed, the heat scorched the air around them. Kagome reached for her bag and pulled out the gift she had for him; a little ring, a simple gold wedding band.

Inu-Yasha looked at the ring and questioned the significance of it. "It's a wedding ring." She told him and his eyes widened.

"Aren't there two rings in a wedding?" he asked, wanting to do it right.

"You can mark me." She said and let her neck curve so he could have better access. He bit her nape as Kagome slid the ring on his finger.

"What should we do with the jewel?" Inu-Yasha murmured in her ear.

She took the jewel in her hand and looked at Inu-Yasha who closed his hand over the jewel with Kagome's. They stared into each other's eyes and nodded when they understood each other. Then with their voices in perfect synchronism, they shouted; "I wish for all those who were hurt or helped defeat the evil Naraku, with pure hearts, had their greatest wish granted!" light flooded from the jewel and it lifted into the air, disappearing into nothing, as Inu-Yasha and Kagome faded themselves, holding hands, connected by their love.

The next day Miroku and Sango were found naked and lying together in the forest. Month later, Sango didn't have her period. Shippo found a fox tribe to take him in and teach him what he needed. Keade died in peace in her sleep, with a village girl apprentice looking after the shrine as the new priest. Koga and Ayme were going to be parents. And Sesshoumaru, well…


End file.
